You can come join me? - Phan
by awesomesockes
Summary: PHAN ONESHOT! Contains: Pure fluff. Dan isn't a youtuber. Phil's in the middle of a younow where Dan wakes up from a nap and enters the room. Dan's super shy so he just kinda smiled and sits there cuddling Phil. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan


**Prompt:** "_Dan isn't a youtuber. Phil's in the middle of a younow where Dan wakes up from a nap and enters the room and Phil introduces Dan as his bf and it's super sweet and fluffy. And maybe Dan's super shy so he just kinda smiled and sits there cuddling Phil_."

I stole that^^ Here we go! (Phan oneshot)

**A/N:** I found this and I needed a short break from all my death and destruction fics (haha, not funny).  
(This is happening around some of the first live shows back in 2012-ish/Manchester-ish. You don't care? Fine, me neither :D)

**Contains:** Fluff.

**Warning: **No illness, this is weird. Am I even me?

**Phan status:** Together.

**Words:** 1.629

**POV:** Dan

**You can come join me?**

* * *

**Dan**

"Phil?" I called quietly through the closed door leading to the lounge. I heard him talking to someone, who I guessed had to be himself since we weren't expecting any visitors tonight.

I fumbled around in the pocket of my pyjama bottoms for my phone and quickly glanced at the time. It was live show time, so I figured it'd be better to head back to my room instead of interrupting him and his fans.

I sighed softly and turned around, stumbling back down the hall so I could go back to bed.

"Dan?" Phil asked. I heard the door being clicked open behind me and I turned back around, my eyes meeting Phil's figure standing a few feet in front of me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," I explained.

"You aren't, silly." Phil smiled and walked towards me. "You want something?"

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to cuddle… but you're busy so it's okay," I muttered.

He ran his fingers gently through my hair, which was still curly from sleep. "Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded slowly against his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yeah, a little. The headache is almost gone," I said with a sigh.

Phil moved his hands over mine and gently released himself from my embrace. "I really have to go back to the live show. Sorry," he explained, still loosely holding onto my hands.

"I'll just go back to sleep then," I sighed softly. I didn't have anything against Phil's live shows; they were somehow a part of his job and I was fine with that. But a day like today was different. I wasn't feeling a hundred percent okay and I most of all just wanted to curl up with him on the sofa and watch a whole bunch of films, but now the live show was in the way.

"You can come join me?" he offered.

I froze on my feet for a second. "I just woke up. My hair is all over the place, Phil. I can't show thousands of your fans this mess," I protested, pointing at my head. "Plus I'm in pyjamas and it would be the first time they saw me properly besides pictures."

"I think you look absolutely adorable like this," Phil whispered in response. He smiled widely. "I wouldn't mind showing this to thousands of people. Not at all."

I gave in, letting out a deep breath and nodding slowly. My first appearance in a live show would be in pyjamas, with bed-hair, and slightly groggy from just waking up from a two hour nap. Perfect. But I needed Phil's company right now more than I needed his fan's acceptance.

I followed Phil into the lounge, my eyes quickly finding the computer resting on the coffee table. My heart began beating faster; I was starting to regret agreeing to this.

"S-should I fix my hair or…?" I asked nervously, inching closer.

"Let me help you with that." Phil smiled in response and took a step towards me. He raised his hand and quickly rumpled his fingers though my hair, only making it ten times worse than before.

I giggled lightly and mumbled a sarcastic, "Thanks," to him. Now it was even curlier than before.

"You're fine, Dan. Come on." Phil stretched out his hand, inviting me to grab it and follow him to the sofa.

I did—one step at a time. Phil sat down in front of the camera.

"Sorry it took so long, guys! But I brought something to make up for it," Phil explained to his viewers. He then turned to face me. "Sit down, silly." He grinned and pulled gently at my hand.

"No…" I muttered shyly while nervously biting into my bottom lip.

"Dan." Phil smiled, lowering his chin a bit, and gave me the best puppy eyes he could manage.

I untangled my fingers from Phil's and made sure his university hoodie was covering my hands fully. I pulled the shirt up over my chin and the hood over my head in an attempt to hide as much of my face as possible before I sat down beside him on the small couch.

"This is Dan," Phil introduced with a smirk. "Well, some of him," he continued, looking into the screen opposite of us. I looked too and saw myself sitting next to Phil, looking slightly like a green monster since only my eyes and cheeks were showing.

"Look. They're all saying hi to you." Phil pointed to the side of the screen. The chat was moving really fast and it was hard to follow. But he was right. Everyone was shouting "HI DAN!" in caps lock. It made me smile a little and I let out a nervous giggle.

I knew his fans were very interested in me and who I was. I tried making youtube videos once because Phil thought it would be fun. But it made me more nervous than happy, so I stopped after about two videos. Me and Phil stayed friends of course, and I was fine with the way it was now. I just didn't like showing myself to thousands of people. Phil understood, and whenever they pressured him to make a video with me or bring me to the live shows, he'd just change the subject.

Today was different. I wanted to be with Phil this evening, and the only way that was possible was for me to sit here. But I was surprised by how shy and insecure I got, just sitting in front of a computer screen. I'd thought I would be able to handle it better and be more open. Obviously not.

"Aren't you going to say something back?" Phil asked, moving his gaze to me.

I stared at him for a second, feeling my cheeks flush red, before finally shaking my head quickly from side to side. I leaned back a little from the camera, not wanting to get too close.

Instead, I just lifted my still-covered hand and waved quickly at the camera.

"I'm sorry, guys. He's just really shy," Phil explained to the audience. He made himself a bit more comfortable in his seat.

"I am not," I mumbled quietly into the fabric of the hoodie.

"No, of course not." Phil grinned and tilted his head slightly to the side to get a proper look at me, as I was hiding the best I could in my clothes. "Nope. Not shy. What was I thinking?" he said sarcastically, but still smiling.

I playfully nudged his shoulder with the back of my hand, trying to get him to change the topic. Talking about me like that didn't help.

"Maybe I can introduce Dan properly in a video some time. When he's not wrapped up in _my_ hoodie, by the way. Why are you even wearing that?" he jokingly asked, gently poking the side of my head.

"It's cosy," I answered in a subdued tone. "And it smells of you..." I continued, pulling my legs up to my chest. Curled up in a ball on top of the sofa, I leaned myself against Phil's side.

"I hope that's a good thing!" he laughed, before swinging his arm around me to give me more space to lie on.

I nodded my head slowly against his shoulder.

"Okay. Let's have a little Q and A, shall we?" Phil said happily. He started gently rubbing his hand up and down my upper arm for comfort. I nuzzled a bit closer to his side, making it possible to rest my head down on his chest instead.

My eyes followed the chat at the side on the screen. This website looked so confusing; I was impressed Phil could even manage to work it.

"Fire some questions at me, guys." Phil moved the computer to his lap to get a better angle now that we were leaning against the sofa cushions and not sitting up properly anymore.

Sleep was slowly consuming me again now that I could lie comfortably against Phil's warm body. It was even better than bed. My eyelids turned heavier and heavier as each second went by, but I knew I couldn't sleep here. It wasn't the right time or place.

But eventually, I just had to give in and let them drop.

"'Why is Dan so cute?' says Bethany B," Phil burst out suddenly.

I quickly opened my eyes back up when my name was mentioned and blinked straight ahead, confused, before looking up at Phil. That resulted in my shirt sliding down from my chin a bit, exposing my skin.

"Why are you so cute, Dan?" Phil giggled as he looked down to me.

"I don't know. Lucky. I guess?" I smiled sleepily.

Phil leaned closer until he was able to place a soft kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes into the touch as I felt my whole body completely relax.

"You can just go back to the bedroom if you want to sleep. You don't have to stay," Phil whispered gently, for only me to hear.

I shook my head in protest. I didn't want to move away from Phil at all, no matter how many people were looking at me.

"Cute is just something he is—he can't help it. Next question please," Phil went on.

I moved the hoodie back to cover my chin again and tried my best to hide my face behind my hand, which was lazily resting in front of me.

"'When will you be making a video with Dan?' Katie asks." Phil lowered his voice a bit. "When he wakes up I guess…"

Even though I couldn't see Phil, I could still hear he was smiling.

"Any other questions?"

**thend**

* * *

**A/N: **If you want another one where Dan isn't a youtuber, but a shy little guy instead. Please let me know your idea!  
(No, I'll not write a 'here's my boyfriend who isn't a youtuber' video explaining fic, because it has been done, I'm sorry.)

**Follow for more Phanfiction!(^_^)**


End file.
